Harry Potter Musical Drabbles
by evil older sister
Summary: I'm sure you've seen this before. Artist and song title included with each chapter
1. Chapter 1

Lost in this life: Sirenia

They won, they succeeded and that was all anyone wanted to know at first. The rest of the Weasleys, and for the most part the rest of the world, thought everything would go back to normal. Harry would go back to Ginny and Hermione and Ron would marry and have dozens of kids for Molly Weasley to coddle. They all thought that the war could be moved past easily, because they could; the ones who didn't fight but just kept their heads down. For a few months it seemed like the world would get its wish, it seemed like everyone settled back into their pre Voldemort routines and come September the Golden Trio were to go back to school to complete their final year. The first inkling that everything wasn't as perfect as everyone thought was in August when Fred committed suicide. Everyone but the family itself though brushed it aside; with how close he was to his twin of course he would follow him they whispered, content that their lives would remain comfortably stable. Then on September 1st a panic went up Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley didn't show up for the train to take them to school or the sorting feast.

Until they found them in a one bedroom apartment on the muggle side, not more than a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron, no one had even realized they were living together. Hermione's eyes glittered with defiance as she calmly explained that they were too late to stop them. Harry's triumph and Ron's pride shone clearly when the late edition of the London _Times_ landed on the doorstep running a story that made the professors eyes bug out. Splashed across the front page was a story exposing the magical world. The madness of the war reflected in Hermione's giggling explanation, every major Newspaper in the world is carrying that story and that they shouldn't have tried to forget the causes and effects of the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble challenge: Set IPod on shuffle, listen through one song and write fanfic that comes to mind.

Snape's POV Epica's Beyond belief

Headmaster Severus Snape, the very name and title should fill him with pride. Here he was in the only place he had felt was home, second only to the Dark Lord in power and… terrified. Not of failing as a headmaster, that he knew he was going to do already. Not of the lives that will be lost in the coming months, students or not they should know better than to aggravate the Carrow's. Not even his own death; and that will come sooner rather than later. No he felt deathly afraid that it was all for not; the Dark Lord controlled the country, it was that simple. The strength of the country died at his hand with Albus Dumbledore and all that is left are little pockets of resistance pinning all of their hopes on one Harry Potter. All of the planning in the world couldn't make this situation salvageable, he just knew it. But then the sword was stolen, Students began to disappear right under the noses of their jailers, and there were rumors that Potter had broken into Gringgotts to steal something of great importance to the Dark Lord. As Headmaster Severus Snape entered the Shrieking Shack, knowing he was being followed, he went no longer fighting his certain death, the future isn't certain after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Benjamin: Dance with the Devil

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin ducked as another spell flew overhead, even as tears blurred her vision. She had just seen her husband, the man she loved above all others, go down in a flash of green. Though it tore her heart to pieces she wasn't surprised at his death, because he hadn't been the cautious man that she had known before Sirius had died two years ago. She had watched him get even more reckless and daring in the months since Dumbledore had been killed. Though he loved her it was clear most of the time that her belief in him and them just wasn't enough. Just as he was waking up was always the worst, she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore for fear of seeing the cold blankness that overtook him sometimes. She hardened her resolve to survive her own dance with the devil in a skull mask for Teddy when another green light over took her and as her world went dark she whispered to the son she wouldn't get to see grow up "Goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped

Falling Forever: Mutiny Within

Nobody starts out trying to be a tyrant, a terrorist. I thought I was fighting for freedom and equality; the hero of my own struggles. The Pureblood Mania was convenient; it gave me scores of readymade followers. I let things get out of hands long before my first defeat. My vision was so clear until I found the Basilisk, when I read Slytherin's journals; when I first read about the magic of the Horcrux. My great Ancestor mentioned the magic in passing, an enemy that was near impossible to kill; if I had read farther before my first murder I would have found his contempt of the practice. I may even have learned of the true damage I did to myself.

The division of a soul, particularly for Horcrux making, is not a neat portioning. It is a messy ragged process, like trying to transport water with your bare hands. So much is lost in the process that it is not worth the benefits. There are consequences, unforeseen, when one places a piece of themselves in an object. The burn and itch of approaching the pieces is almost unbearable, which caused me to hide the shreds in different parts of the country in order to protect them. Dumbledore once told me, or he might have said it a couple of times, there are things that are worse than death. I have experienced many in my 70 years, and I shall revel in the moment that I cease to exist. Who am I, you ask? I am last shred of decency in a monster, the last streak of brown visible in red eyes, and the lonely orphan boy who wanted to change the world. I fell into darkness and will fall forever, never to be lifted into the light. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle; the last portion of the boy who would become Voldemort and I long for the death I once feared.


	5. Chapter 5

UP by Shania Twain HP

Peter Pettigrew shook in his place pressed against the harsh stone wall of the dungeon. The third year faced his tormentors, three sixth year Slytherins, with a pale face and desperately wished to be anywhere else. After the fight he had with Sirius and James earlier that day he knew none of his friends, not even Remus who still in the infirmary, would be looking for him and no one else would even notice the mousy blonde was gone.

This morning started off awfully, he had woken up late; as a result he had to skip breakfast. He had forgotten his homework again; then had tripped on the way to nearly every class spilling his belongings everywhere multiple times; he suspected that was James trying to be funny. Then at lunch his food was used by Sirius to keep James' attention from Lily Evans and after he missed both meals and then took a stupid prank spell in place of Sirius the bastard had the gall to laugh as hard as the rest of them. Peter had exploded and shouted at a flabbergasted Sirius exactly where he could shove his holier than thou attitude and stormed off.

That had led him to getting himself lost in Slytherin territory and the situation he found himself in, faced with three older tormentors and terrified. He was bracing himself for the first of the spells when one of the older boys made the mistake about taunting him about his recent fight, making him angry all over again. Before he had realized what he was doing he slammed into the leader, just in time for Sirius and James to round the corner, still wide eyed. They quickly took care of the other two sixth years before dragging Peter to the infirmary asking if he was alright the entire way. It warmed the small boy when he realized they were genuinely worried about him, and more than a little impressed by his actions with the Slytherins.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus Badelt: The Black Pearl

It was the sound of the violins that made George realize he was dreaming. The slow building climax that ended in the short notes of the trumpets surrounding them as he laughed with his brother, his other half. Light danced across Fred's face from the flickering flames on the knives the other boy was expertly twirling about his body and his laughter echoed light and free at George's astonished expression. The music abruptly cut off, the movement stopped and Fred looked his living brother straight in the eye.

"I'm fine now, George old boy, absolutely spiffing. The fire is teaching me all sorts of interesting things. Now wake up." Fred threw a dagger, the flames surrounding it taking the shape of some kind of animal, directly at George. George shot up in bed covered in sweat and with a stinging cheek. Rushing to a mirror he saw a small cut burned along the edges.


	7. Chapter 7

Trans Siberian orchestra: The moment

A thin hand lightly caressed the stone bowl, with its strange carvings marking the sides. Reflected in the silver liquid two couples danced laughing gaily without a care in the world. One couple was a green eyed redhead in a wedding dress dancing with a messy haired young man in a tux, the other was two men laughing and joking as they twirled around. The fairer of the two had scratches across his face. The owner the hand knew that if he touched the liquid, if he allowed himself to be drawn into the past then he would see a crowd of girls glancing longingly at the handsome dark haired man he was dancing with.

He resisted the urge to let himself fall into the past, into the promise of a young life before treachery and deceit. Before betrayal and suspicion when he could dance with his mate and laugh with his pack. Even the betrayer was happy on that day. Regretfully he cast a ward over the bowl, something he had nearly beggared himself for a year to possess, protecting the memories within. He vowed to himself that after everything was through he would give this to Harry, to guide him through the best years of his parents' lives. Another whispered spell hid the bowl from view. The man straightened and made sure to kiss his little boy goodbye before he and his wife apperated away. The moment had come.


	8. Chapter 8

Song: What is eternal

Harry Potter

How will you be remembered when you die? That is the question that runs through the mind of every person on the planet. The truest form of immortality is when you'll be mourned for generations to come. I'll be a footnote at best, remembered as the first casualty of war but little else.

I was seventeen I thought I had time; time to make a mark that would last. Now though I see what it's like to be forgotten except for the guilt surrounding my death. My parents will mourn, Harry Potter will feel guilty for years but those wounds will slowly heal. I will slowly be forgotten and I want to rage against it.

No one will remember I won the Tri-wizard tournament alongside Harry Potter. No one is going to look back at my quidditch matches with awe. I won't even be remembered for the potions class in 1st year when I accidentally turned us all bright magenta. Sometimes I wonder what I would have gone on to do if I hadn't reached for someone else's glory. I wonder if I would have still been a casualty or if my request was the reason that Harry worked so hard top survive. I wonder…


End file.
